


Responsible Party

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, season: b2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angsty drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Responsible Party

Little girl. So strong, and still so little.  
So young.

(So you lost your temper. Let him have it. Kicked your mother's boyfriend down the stairs.  
So what?)

You really shouldn't have done that. You're young, yes, but you've got responsibilities. Serious responsibilities. You know that.

And yet…  
You didn't mean to, did you? It was all a mistake, a horrible mistake, and you'll have to live with that forever.  
(Plus, the guy was a total jerk.)

We're so sorry. So very sorry.

Tomorrow you'll find out that robots can look real.  
But right now, we can't really help you.


End file.
